Ice-Make
|image= |name=Ice-Make |kanji=アイスメイク |romanji=''Aisu Meiku'' |type=Caster |user=Gray Fullbuster Lyon Bastia Ur }} Ice-Make is a Caster Type magic which utilizing Ice Element. Usually beginning with the command "Ice Make!" The user can create a variety of weapons out of ice to be used as attack or defense. This is a type of Element Maker Magic There are currently two types of Ice-Make magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-make are normally weapons. They are non-living thing such as hammer or spear. They can also defend by using spell such as Ice-Make: Shield. The other type is called Dynamic Ice-Make. These focus on living beings such as Eagle or Ape. It can also copy Mythical creature such as Dragon. Also, Dynamic Ice-Make is faster than Static Ice-Make. Moves Static Ice Make *Ice Make: Lance (ランス''Ransu''): Graz_creation_magic.jpg|Creation magic Freeze.jpg|Freeze Ice Make Lance.jpg|Ice Make: Lance Ice Make Shield.jpg|Ice Make: Shield Ice Make Hammer.jpg|Ice Make: Hammer floor2.JPG|Ice Make: Floor Arrows.jpg|Ice Make: Arrows Battle axe.jpg|Ice Make: Battle Axe sword.JPG|Ice Make: Sword geysir.JPG|Ice Make: Geyser cannon.JPG|Ice Make: Cannon prison.JPG|Ice Make: Prison Ice_make_-_Rampart.jpg|Ice Make: Rampart Freeze_arrow.jpg|Super Freeze Arrow Ice_make_stairs.jpg|Ice Make: Stairs Ice_Slide.jpg|Ice Make: Slide Ice_dummy.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Dummy fist.JPG|Ice Make: Knuckle Ice Make Saucer.jpg|Ice Make: Saucer Fishnet.jpg|Ice Make: Fishnet Ice Wall.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Wall Ur's Leg.png|Ice Make: Leg Grappling Hook.jpg|Ice Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.jpg|Ice Make: Death Scythe User creates ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy from the ground, impaling them. First time, Gray used this against the demon of Lullaby. *Ice Make: Shield (シールド''Shīrudo''): User creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it. Appereance of shield is different from users. Gray's shield seems like floating flower but Lyon's one is a half dome. It was first shown being used to defend the Guild Masters' building from being destroyed by an attack from the Lullaby demon. *Ice Make: Hammer (ハンマー''Hanmā''): User creates a large hammer that floats above his opponent and drops it with great force. First time, Gray used this against Lyon but he is blocked. *Ice Make: Floor (フロア''Furoa''): User simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. User can also freezes ocean with this spell and slides on floor. *Ice Make: Arrows: User releases multiple arrows by his/her both hands and shoots them with high speed to enemies. *Ice Make: Battle Axe (バトルアックス''Batoru Akkusu''): User creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. First time, Gray used this against Juvia, but it was ineffective. *Ice Make: Sword: User creates a sword of ice for melee combat. Strength of sword is enough to fight normal swords. *Ice Make: Geyser: Freezing the ground in front of user, he/she creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents. First time, Gray used this to attack Lyon but failed. *Ice Make: Cannon: Creating a large hand held cannon, user fires a cannonball made of ice to create massive damage to his opponent. First time, used this to defeat Lyon. *Ice Make: Prison (プリズン''Purizun''): User creates a large square cage out of ice. First time, Gray used this to capture Lyon's ice animals. *Ice Make: Knuckle: Freezing the ground in under his opponent, User creates a tower of ice fist that strikes his opponent (Anime only). *Ice Make: Saucer: User creates a giant spinning ice disk that he launches at his target cutting through like a buzz-saw.(Anime only). *'Ice Make: Diamond Cage': User creates a diamond-sided sphere of an un-meltable ice on his enemy body. It was stated that this spell destroys the body of the trapped person along with the ice. However, it loses its hardness the further it's away from the caster and eventually shatters. First time, Lyon used this to Natsu (his Dragon fire didn't melt it.) *Ice Make: Fishnet: User releases icy wind from his hands like fishnet shape to freeze his opponent (Anime only). *Ice Make: Wall: Improved version of Ice Make: Geyser but freeze the opponent instead of impaling them. (Anime only). *'Ice Make: Grappling Hook': User creates two, four-pointed grappling hooks with chains, that connects with the Ice Make aura around his hands, allowing him to lift himself. *'Ice Make: Death Scythe': User creates a giant scythe made out of ice and jumps to air. When he is on air, swings it at his opponent. *'Ice Make: Dummy': User creates a copy of himself made out of ice, this spell can be used to avoid attacks or just to create a distraction for a surprise attack. *'Ice Make: Stairs:' User makes stairs of ice so he can get to previously unreachable places. First time, Gray used this to find Lyon but in the anime, Gray makes a slide from ice like stairs. *'Ice Make: Bow:' User creates a large bow and then shoots one powerful arrow at his target. With using Ice Make: Geyser user can reaches to a high point for shoot his arrow; after shoot, speed of arrow increases with gravity and air pressure. The arrow can wounds one enemy deadly. First time, Gray used this to defeat Racer. *'Ice Make: Rampart' (ランパード''Ranpādo''): User creates a massive wall of ice that can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of magic. First time, Gray used this to stop Racer. *'Ice Make: Leg:' User creates a leg made by ice if he/she lost leg. First time, Ur used this to fight Deliora. *'Ice Make: Rose Garden '''User creates a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind her opponent. First time, Ur ued this against Deliora. (Anime only) '''Dynamic Ice Make' L-Eagle.jpg|Ice Make: Eagle SnowDragon.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Dragon L-ape.jpg|Ice Make: Ape Lyon's wolf-like Ice Make .JPG|Ice Make: Wolf L-Shild.jpg|Ice make: Shield L-_Sword.jpg|Ice Make: Sword L-snow_tiger.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Tiger Hedgehog.jpg|Ice Make: Hedgehog Lyon_geyser.jpg|Ice Geyser Lyon_-_Unnamed_Spell.jpg|Unnamed Spell wings.jpg|ice make:wing *Ice Make: Eagle: User creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it, as dynamic ice magic these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit its target. *Ice Make: Snow Dragon: User creates an ice dragon that rushes against its enemy and crush it. *Ice Make: Ape: User creates a large ape, it was used to protect him against ice hammer, but it's unclear if the ice ape can attack but since Lyon´s magic is dynamic it probably can move and attack. *Ice Make: Snow Tiger: User creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush and bite its target. *Ice Make: Wolf: User surrounds his hand with ice in the form of wolf's head and attack enemy. *Ice Make: Hedgehog: User covers his body with ice spikes in the manner of a hedgehog to protect himself form melee attacks. *'Ice Make: Wing:' User can creates wings made by Ice Make. First time, Lyon used this to get flight Christina. Category:Magic and Abilities Trivia * In the anime, Gray's ice make has a sky blue like color while Lyon's ice make is more sea greenish. Lyons ice make resembles grass when it is on the ground, while Gray's is more rock crystal like. * early on in the english dub of the anime, grey says "ice wizard powers" instead of "ice make"